


I Drove All Night

by Creativeanon



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativeanon/pseuds/Creativeanon
Summary: Leslie Knope is at a four day conference in West Virgina having the worst time when she makes the decision to get in her rental car and drive five hours straight to see Ben.Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wideThis fever for you was just burning me up insideI drove all night to get to youIs that all right?I drove all night crept in your roomWoke you from your sleep to make love to youIs that all right?
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Leslies run as Council Woman and Ben's stint in Washington (start of Season 5) when they were doing long distance. 
> 
> So I literally listened to this song last week and I couldn't get this idea out of my head, based on I Drove All Night by Céline Dion.
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think of it!

Leslies heart was racing, her blood pumping causing her ears to ring, the high pitch sound making it impossible for her to think. The heat was radiating off of her and when she looked down she could see her hands visibly shaking from anger. The thin skin covering her wrists was pulsating as if the blood making its way through her was moving too fast.

Being a woman in politics was a joke... well at least that’s what everyone else thought. She’d flown out to West Virginia with the fellow councilmen of Pawnee for a four day Conference highlighting the importance of how to act appropriately in local government. There were hundreds of people there but there was no one Leslie wanted anything to do with. They were low life slimy politicians that were only there because they had money and power, majority of the crowd being men. Men with no interest in local government, men who were there purely to stroke their own ego and have a power trip. Men that used their money to buy a top notch campaign manager and even citizens votes.

When Leslie first walked in and looked around the large convention centre she was shocked at how little female presence there was, however it didn’t make her uncomfortable, she was use to being the only woman in a room full of male politicians. What made her uncomfortable was that she would have to endure four straight days of catcalling, gender bias questions and people mistaking her for someone’s personal assistant and giving her their coffee order. So Leslie made no effort to network. With anyone. 

Today was Friday marking the third day of the conference, she attended an optional lecture today which discussed the importance of community events in small towns. She assumed that because it was optional only serious government employees would be of attendance but her assumptions were proved very wrong. As soon as she walked in they tried to tell her she was in the wrong place, after confirming that she was in fact here to attend the lecture they asked if she could be in charge of the PowerPoint which she politely declined. Fairly quickly into the presentation she realized that these men were purely just here to try and get every town to hold a wet t-shirt competition so they could then have a grand-final held with woman from all across the USA. 

She wanted to share all her ideas for community events that would benefit the towns, even discuss her previous experience with events such as the Harvest Festival. But she knew that her ideas wouldn’t matter here, just as they hadn’t all week. 

She was going to walk out, she truely was not going to make a scene, when she stood up and began making her way to the door she overhead one of the council men from Pittsburg say “She could definitely make top 10”. The whole room erupted into laughter and wolf whistles, comments being thrown at her to take her top off. She just couldn’t handle it anymore. 

She snapped. 

“You guys are all absolute pigs! There are people out there truly trying to make a difference for their towns, keeping up morale and giving families a home! But you bigots are ruining local government and making people despise us! You should be ashamed of yourselves!” 

She stormed out, she heard the cackles following her even after the large mahogany door swung shut. She has never felt more embarrassed or humiliated, not only for the way she reacted but that she sunk to their level. That’s exactly what they wanted from her - over dramatic, emotional, petty, unable to take a joke. That’s what they’ve been labelling woman as for years and she just served it to them even if she was in her right to do so. 

The foyer is spinning, she’s trying to clear her head and think of things that make her happy. She strides out of the building to get some fresh air and as soon as the breeze washes over her face she already feels a little better, the air in West Virginia smelt cleaner than Pawnee. The pulse in her wrists is beginning to fade but her hands are still shaking, god she wishes there was a JJ’s here and she could just eat her feelings like she usually does. She also wishes Ann was here so she could vent about how stupid men are and they how they’re extra stupid when they have money and power. And then she wishes Ben was here, to remind her that every now and then there is a man that’s kind, romantic, respectful, sensitive...

Fuck she misses him. 

They’ve been away from one another for so long, the late night phone calls and rushed  
Skype sessions are killing her. She wants to touch him, hold his lean frame in her arms, run her hands up and down his deceptively strong arms and rest her head on his bare chest listening to the thrum of his heart. 

What he’s doing in Washington is amazing and she would never ask him to turn the opportunity down but she just wishes that it didn’t mean not living in the same state, she wishes it was different.

She can imagine what he’d do if he were here in this moment, firstly he would of decked the guy that made that comment even if it resulted in a broken hand. But he would also be gentle and take Leslies delicate fingers between his own and would rub his thumb on the back of her hand until it stopped shaking. He would hold her until the blood stopped rushing to her head, he would whisper in her ear for only her to hear. She should call him, he would answer, even it was to tell her that he’d call her back tonight. He always answered her and right now she just needed him. 

She needed him. Right now. 

Without really thinking she headed for her rental car, straight down the front steps to the massive parking lot. Her heels clicked against the concrete and she searched for the car. It was just after five in the afternoon if she drove flat out for five hours she’d make it to him just after ten, in time for his weekend. Fuck the final day of the conference, the other councilmen she came with she hasn’t seen in the last two days and the first being an exception because you had to stay with your town. The dark grey sedan came into her view and she willed her legs to move faster.

This is happening. 

First Hour  
After punching in the address to his apartment on the cars GPS she let her mind drift away from the past three days and to how in a few measly hours she could finally see his face in real life and not made up of lagging pixels. 

She always thought Ben was good looking, a jerk at first yes, but a gorgeous jerk. Leslie thinks back to after their first night together, he got up before her in the early morning sunlight and made her waffles. He brought them to her while she was still naked in bed and she had never seen someone so attractive in her life, he stood in front of her in only his boxer shorts, a plate full of warm waffles in one hand and a can of whip cream in the other. She devoured him before even touching the waffles, but waffles are good at any temperature. And he was just as sweet. 

Second hour  
Leslie didn’t even realize at first but she was talking to herself, not about anything in particular just kind of thinking out loud, trying to pass the time. She always feels bad for constantly talking, she’s been known as a steam roller in the past which breaks her heart as she never wants anyone to feel less than. She’s made such a conscious effort to let others talk and not to rush people. However in her sleep she can’t help it, her mind takes over and sometimes so does her mouth, she’d apologised to Ben profusely during her campaign because she knew every night she’d be debating or practicing speeches or just talking pure nonsense because her brain wouldn’t shut off. Ben never complained about it, never once made her feel insecure or annoying, since he moved away he’s mentioned a couple times that he’s actually missed it and finds it hard to sleep without it, without her.

Third hour   
When Leslie was last in Washington with Ben he gave her the spare key to his apartment, he made it seem nonchalant with a quip about how April wanted to give her spare key to the homeless man that lived outside her building. But Leslie could tell in his eyes it was a big deal, it’s not like she’d be living there but it was an invitation that this space wasn’t just his but it was always open to her as well. Ben had never lived with a significant other before, not really, he’s old job as a state auditor always sending him to different cities and towns, even if he wanted to move in with someone he’d still spend more time alone in a motel than their joined home. Then he met Leslie, their relationship had to be kept quiet for a long time and he spent a lot of his time at her place, mostly because he lived with April and Andy but also because she made it so welcoming for him.

She had only got to use the key once before, when she went home early after having a meltdown in a coat closet. But as she inches closer and closer to where he was she couldn’t wait to slide that piece of metal into the lock and listen for the click knowing he was on the other side of the door. 

Fourth hour   
She’d been driving for about three hours, the sun had well and truely set and her car was getting low on gas. Passing through the city of Cumberland she decided to pull over at the next gas station she saw to fill up. 

It wasn’t far along that she saw a station and pulled into one of the bays. As she twisted off the gas cap so she could fill up, the music playing over the speakers grabbed her attention. 

Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you

She listened for a moment before the memory came flooding back to her, Ann had snuck the song into her soundtrack that was suppose to not create any sexual tension between her and Ben on their road trip to Indianapolis. The song started and she instantly went to change it but Ben had stopped her, they talked about towels and bath mats and then Ben leant over and plucked an eyelash off her cheek and told her to make a wish. She still cringes at the reaction she had when the “Learning to Speak Mandarin” track came on over the speakers and broke the trance they were in. She jerked away and she claimed that she was allergic to fingers. 

God she definitely wasn’t allergic to his fingers now.

Final hour   
Her joints were aching, she kept readjusting her position to try and relieve some of the stiffness in her spine. She couldn’t wait to have Bens hands on her, kneading all the kinks and knots out that have coiled up in her neck and back, slowly feeling him work out the relief she was so badly trying to achieve. Also so much other relief she has missed receiving from him. 

She was so close, home stretch, speed limits at this point we’re merely a suggestion because she was most definitely speeding. 

xXx

She was taking the stairs two at a time, refusing to wait one more second even for the elevator in the lobby of Bens apartment. 

Climbing the stairs allowed her to stretch after being seated for so long, it allowed her to burn off some of the adrenaline she felt coursing through her, it allowed her to realize that she didn’t even call Ben to see if he was home. 

Shit. 

It was half past ten on a Friday he was probably out with colleagues or having dinner with April or enjoying his weekend. 

She was at his front door, chest rising and falling rapidly both from the stairs and her overthinking. Pulling the key from her purse she feels the cool metal in the palm of her hand for a moment. 

It was half past ten on a Friday he could be asleep completely exhausted from his working week or sending her a message with a request to Skype.

She breathed in and out deeply before pushing the key into the lock and twisting, the click was dead quiet, if you weren’t listening for it, you would of missed it. She presses against the door, opening it to reveal a pitch black apartment. Taking a tentative step inside Leslie closes the door behind her. The kitchen is lit up with the flashing of some appliances, the couch has a throw blanket strewn across the back and Bens laptop sits half open on the coffee table. 

Leslie slides off her heels to ensure she doesn’t make any noise, she pads barefoot towards the bedroom and pushes the already ajar door open further. 

Her breath hitches - he’s there, a lump of blankets on the right side of the bed, her heart swells when she realizes he still stays on his side even when she’s not there. 

She crept into the room, placing her heels and purse on the chair near the bathroom door, pulling off her blazer and hanging it on the back of the chair. She strips down to her underwear and tank top that she was wearing under her blouse, then pulls her bra off and tosses it to join her other clothing. She walks towards the bed and sinks down, the mattress dipping under her weight, she lays under the covers mirroring Bens position except she has her head in her hand as she watches him. She should leave him he’s sleeping. 

But she can’t. 

She reaches out and strokes his cheek gently, she can see his brow furrow and his eyes begin to twitch. She doesn’t move, not wanting to scare him since he went to bed alone and now she’s there in front of him. 

It takes a second or two before his eyes flicker open and meets hers. She can see the different stages his mind goes through, from fear to confusion to relief to excitement. 

“Leslie! Wha-“ his voice is sleep ridden, all croaky and horse and it drives Leslie wild so she leans in and kisses him straight away not being able to hold off any longer. 

Her kiss is met with so much hunger that she wasn’t expecting from a newly awoken Ben. However she doesn’t waste time and climbs on top of him, elbows bracketing his face and knees either side of his hips so their bodies are flush. Cotton t-shirt against tank top, too many layers for Leslies liking but she’ll change that. 

She moves her way down his neck scraping her teeth against the stubble he’s obviously grown over the day and not bothered to shave off tonight. He groans when she darts out her tongue and sucks on his earlobe. 

“You’re really here right? I’m not just having a super vivid sex dream?” Ben asks, a chuckle low in his throat. 

Leslie responds by pressing their lower halves together, moaning when she feels him harden beneath his boxer shorts. 

“I needed to see you, is that alright?” She asks somewhat nervously as if this was a stupid irrational idea, her head still tucked in the crook of his neck. 

“Leslie, oh my God of course it’s alright. I love you so much” he fights to find her eyes. 

“I love you too” Leslie replies lifting her head to finally meet his gaze, she place her hands on his arms and scratches her nail at the vein protruding on his left bicep. 

There’s more to discuss, like why she needed to see him, how she felt about the whole conference and about how she is going to have to drive the rental car back on Sunday. 

But that can wait because right now she’s back in Bens arms, he’s gripping her hips holding her to him desperately, like he’s still unsure if she’s real. 

They stare at one another just letting their own hands roam and re-familiarise themselves with the other person. Not that either would ever forget but they’ve gone for so long with just a tiny pixilated screen and no actual physical contact. 

Bens hands begin to skim under the hemline of her tank top, running his finger tips along the delicate skin of her lower abdomen and back. He dips his fingers into the waist line of her panties where they’re cutting into her fleshy hips and rubs the indents they’ve created. Leslie lets out a quiet hum as her eyes fall shut and she rocks forward, hands now planted firmly on Bens chest. 

Ben has to hold back a groan as she comes into direct contact with his growing arousal. He grabs the hem of her tank top and pushes it up, Leslie helps the rest of the way and pulls it away from her body and over her head. Ben lets out an audible growl this time as she sits on top of him in only her underwear. 

Moving his hands so gently up each rib as if categorising her, he finally reaches the underside of her breast. He runs his knuckle along the sensitive skin and watches intently as the rose coloured nub begins to harden. 

He sits up abruptly and Leslie pulls his t-shirt from his body, she then slides her arms around to the back of his neck, toying with the hairs that sit at his nape. Ben latches his mouth onto her clavicle, licking and sucking until the woman above him is trembling. He moves south keeping up the ministrations of his mouth and letting his palms and fingers join. Leslie gasps as he finally takes her nipple into his mouth, the sensation over takes her. She never once enjoyed this with a past lover, they were always too rough or only did it for their own pleasure. Ben took the time to learn what made Leslie tick, he learnt rather quickly that she doesn’t enjoy when you dive right in but rather work your way up to it, teasing her and that a soft suction elicits the loudest and dirtiest moans. Much like her everyday life, Leslie vocalises her excitement and displeasure for things and to Ben that is music to his ears as he wants to do everything he can to make sure she’s enjoying herself and if the woman writhing atop of him is anything to attend to, he’s a damn good listener. 

Leslie’s hands are tugging at his hair, guiding him to where she wants him and holding him there. “B-Ben” she stutters between moans, “Please, I need you”, her hips frantically squirm in Ben’s lap, her eyes are hooded and her chest is rising quickly. There’s so much more Ben wants to do right now, like touch every inch of Leslie because she's there in front of him and he’s gone for so long without her, but he can sense her desperation. 

He turns them over gently, his large hand on her slim lower back as he twists his body to fit between her legs. Leslie lay beneath him, he stares at her, her eyes are sparkling and cheeks flushed “You’re so beautiful” his heart swells as her lips break into a huge smile. Ben leans in and gently meets her lips, her smile leaves her face as she takes Bens bottom lip between hers and sucks slowly. Ben slides his hands between their bodies and dips below the waistline of her cotton panties, lightly running his index finger between her slick folds then moving to firmly palm her clit, “Mmmm” she moans against his mouth. He grabs either side of Leslie’s underwear and begins tugging them down her legs, only separating their lips when he sits back on his knees to pull the piece of material completely off her body. Leslie sits up and drags his boxers down allowing his erection to spring from its confides, her eyes dart between his eyes and his dick and she reaches out to stroke him. Ben grunts and thrusts his hips forward into her hand, he pushes Leslie to lay down again and places his elbows on either side of Leslie’s head, she stroked a couple more times before lining him up to her entrance. 

They make eye contact and Leslie nods quickly, Ben sinks into her slowly and her back arches, he stills for a moment when he’s in fully and presses his forehead against hers. They begin rocking slowly, breathing in one another’s moans, Leslie clenches her jaw slightly and pulls Ben down so their bodies are pressed against one another. One of his hands leaves the side of her face to seek out her leg, he grips the back of Leslie’s knee and hikes it up over his hip, the change in angle allows him to hit that spot inside of her that drives her wild, “Uh- uhh Ben! Oh my god, oh my god!”. 

Ben picks up the pace and pounds into her faster, Leslie throws her head back in ecstasy exposing her neck to him, he leans down and nips at her. Leslie clenches around him pulling him deeper, Ben’s rhythm falters for a moment before Leslie encourages him, assuring him she’s close, “Don’t stop, don’t sto- Ahh”. Ben moves his hand to where they’re joined and begins using this thumb against Leslie’s clit, rubbing harder when he feels her breath falter.

Leslie comes with Ben’s name on her lips, he moves his hand and thrusts a few more times chanting Leslies name over and over before he follows suit. Ben lowers Leslie’s leg off his hip massaging her thigh, he makes an effort to move off of her but she tightens her grip on him. “Just give me a moment” Leslie hums. 

They lay there, Ben nestled between Leslie’s legs, all his weight on top of her tiny frame. She should be uncomfortable but she doesn’t want him to move because she is completely surrounded by Ben, his head is in the crook of her neck and he’s peppering her shoulder with kisses. 

When they finally part Ben suggests they shower but Leslie is already half asleep, and shaking her head at the suggestion, “No point, I plan on doing that and more again in a couple of hours”. Ben feels sticky and sweaty and knows they’re both going to regret this in the morning but he doesn’t fight her because she’s already pressing herself against him, using his chest as a pillow. 

With their legs intertwined and Ben’s heartbeat rhythmically beating underneath her ear, Leslie has completely forgotten about the conference and is only focusing on what the weekend will bring her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
